And the Winner Is
by tvspaz626
Summary: My views on how Angel and Spike would act as humans if Angel didn't sign away his shanshu. short fic.R
1. Who will it be?

And the Champion is…

Spoilers: Past episode 5.16 but only if you don't already know what's going to happen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Angel. All ideas used in this story belong to someone else's mind. I wish they came from mine but they don't. 

          Chapter 1

The gray smoke cleared around the remaining warriors. Los Angeles was in a shambles. But, they all survived and Conner was there to help.(which made Angel  veryhappy!)

"So that was the bloody apocalypse? Huh. Didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would." Spike huffed.

"Now the question is…" Angel grunted as he got off the ground, "who's the Champion?"

"I suppose we should just wait until it happens to find out." Said Wesley as Gunn helped him up.

"Yeah, I mean, there's now way to tell now." Gunn replied.

"Or maybe there is! Look!" shouted Connor as Angel and Spike were lifted off the ground.

"What the…" Spike started but as the white and orange lights formed a circle around the two, nothing could be heard from them.

"But…" Illyria started, "who's the Champion? Who'll change into another puny mortal?"

A/N: TBC…IF YOU REVIEW!! And if I do, I'll have a few different outcomes. (Please don't be too mean! This is my first fic!)


	2. Angel wins

**Warning!!!** This is my take on what David Boreanaz stated in an interview. He said that this is what he thinks should happen if Angel was human. I am in the process of writing one my way. I just wanted to write one the way my favorite actor said.

Now on to the story!

* * *

**If Angel Was Human**

After a few more agonizing minutes, the lights around Spike faded and he came crashing to the ground. Everyone crowded around Spike in wonderment.

"BLOODY HELL!! After all that work and Nancy boy is rewarded?? You kn…OW!" Spike screeched. "Watch where your falling you big poof!"

"Gee Spike. Thanks for being so nice. And when we were finally starting to tolerate each other!" Angel stated as he got off of Spike. "Wait… I'm the Champion! My heart is beating and my blood is warm! After all that work!! This is…" Angel kept rambling until Wesley cut him off.

"Well congratulations. You definitely deserve becoming human, Angel. And don't worry Spike. Being a vampire suits you."

"Yeah. I didn't really want to be alive. I just wanted to beat Angel at something."

A few days later, the smoke from all of the damage of the apocalypse cleared and Angel was finally able to go out into the sun for the first time in two hundred and fifty years. (This does not include the Gem of Amarra and the Mohra demon)

Angel walked out the front doors of Wolfram and Hart squinting. He took a deep breath walked up to the crosswalk and started to cross.

Unbeknownst to Angel, the sirens he heard in the background were aimed at the truck running the red lights.(Angel tuned out the sirens years and years ago since he used to run from them as well.) The truck ran 1, 2, 3 red lights and on the fourth, he hit Angel.

"What the…"

Darkness.

* * *

A/N: Ok! Bad ending but I swear to God that he said that's what he wanted to happen to Angel!! Please don't be mean! I'm just the messenger! Review and tell me if you want one for Spike. (I don't like spike so that might not turn out very well) or another Angel!


	3. Spike Wins

A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews!! Here's Spikes chapter and I made it ...similar to Angel's but this one is longer. Why I let Spike live longer than Angel is still a mystery to me but I'm still proud of it. Onto the story:

* * *

**If Spike Was Human**

After a few more agonizing minutes, the lights around Angel faded and he came crashing to the ground. Everyone crowded around Angel in wonderment.

"Dammit!" What'd Spike do that was so great? Oh! I kn...OW!" Angel screeched. "Watch it Spike!"

"Oh, like I wanted to fall! Well," Spike scoffed "it looks like I'm the lucky one! I'm better than Mr. Goody Two-shoes over here!"

"I bet he'll live a year before he dies." Illyria boldly stated

"Well, I'm out of here. I'm headed for home to have a celebratory beer. Have fun brooding Angel." With that, Spike turned around and walked away into the dust.

"I'm sure you'll get a reward soon Angel. There's no way that Spike actually _won_." Wesley said reassuringly.

"But why _him_? I was cursed with a soul and I worked hard for redemption. He chose to have a soul so he could be more like me."

"Spike doesn't seem like the guy who looks up to you. Sorry man." Gunn stated.

"He wanted to be like me in the sense of having a soul so Buffy would like him as she did me. Getting his soul was the ticket to doing her!"

"Well, as interesting as this is, I would really like to check up with my folks. They're probably really worried about me."

"Sure Connor. Thanks for the help!"

* * *

Spike is having a beer in a local bar, hitting on the ladies and bragging about saving the world.

"What's your name hot stuff?" said a beautiful blonde.

"Spi...erm...William. And you?"

"Mindy...what were you going to say?"

"Spike... it was an old nickname but you know..."

"I like that name SO much better. Spike...it's catchy! So, you want to leave here and go somewhere more...quiet?"

"Sure!"

* * *

A month later, Spike and Mindy are completely drunk. Mindy is driving Spike back to her place in her PT Cruiser down Sunset Boulevard when they run a red light and crash into a Cadillac.

**CRASH**

_Darkness. _

* * *

OK, well, if you want me to add anything else like an aftermath to their deaths or a happy version (but then again, when has Angel ever been a happy story) tell me in those reviews you're about to write hinthint and remember, reviews make me happy and more motivated to write!!


End file.
